El futuro de Midgard
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: La pequeña humana que vive entre los dioses es obligada a ser el nuevo futuro de su especie, pero alguien arruina todo y se adueña de su destino. Pasen! LEMON (como si con eso convenciera a alguien xD)


**El futuro de Midgard**

Una pequeña niña de ojos rubí y cabellos rosados correteaba la hermosa pradera de un paraíso mismo. Un señor grande de cabellos largos y grisáceos, casi blancos, la aclama con seriedad y ella responde al llamado de su nombre.

— ¿Qué ocurre papi? — pregunta la niña ante tal seria y aterradora presencia para un infante de aquella edad. El señor se acuclilló frente a ella posando su mano derecha en el cabello de la cabeza de la pequeña.

— Sabes que no soy tu padre.

— Pero tú me criaste.

— Tenía que hacerlo.

— Pero papi, ¿Tú no dijiste que no podías ocuparte de cosas menores?

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — curioseó el hombre de imponente figura.

— Porque yo soy una humana… pero tengo una duda, ¿Qué es una humana?

El hombre sonrió, la pequeña niña solía ser muy curiosa y no se detenía hasta descubrir el misterio de las cosas. Se puso de pie y le indicó que la siguiera, si ella quería respuestas, pues, las tendría.

— El ser humano es una de las especies de entes que no poseen ningún talento mágico, poderoso ni superior. Ellos vivían en Midgard…

— ¿La tierra de los gigantes?

— Si…

— ¿Por qué yo no soy igual a ti? — cuestionó finalmente, siempre se había preguntado cual era su función allí. Todos tenías tareas, mejor dicho, todos representaban algo allí y ella no tenía ningún talento, llegando a creer que era una "humana" en tierra sagrada.

— Mayura… tú eres el futuro.

— ¿Futuro?

— Si… — sonrió, extrañamente lo hacía. Llegaron frente al gran palacio de aquel Dios que ella llamaba "padre" y se adentraron. Dentro estaba su esposa, quien solía ignorar a Mayura por ser una deshonra, una molestia en aquel santo lugar. Pero nada de santo tenía. Mayura siempre escondía los secretos de los Dioses, siempre era la inoportuna de caer en desgracia cuando algo malo, extraño o no debido ocurría.

Se convertía en la fuente de los secretos, quizás aquel era su don, su caracterización. Pero a la vez era su culpa, ella se metía donde no debía y su absorta curiosidad la llevaba a meterse en líos, en asuntos que no le concernían y a conocer extraños y feos seres en aquel mundo.

_Asgard._ Su hogar, su tierra, su nuevo mundo.

Pero no todo era malo, siempre se divertía y conocía a Dioses nuevos para su corta existencia. Descubría nuevos lugares dentro y fuera de las tierras de su tutor, también paseaba por donde viera algo misterioso. Y sin más, con una sonrisa y un caminar saltarín, tarareaba "Misterio misterioso" y se disponía a andar a su próxima travesía.

Pensando en su realidad, las cosas que le gustaban y que podía hacer, el hablar con los Dioses era una de sus actividades favoritas. Claro, ella el "preguntar" era hablar, pero no lo hacía maliciosamente, sólo despedía inocencia que a más de una diosa le dio por querer raptársela y tenerla como "hija" en su casa, más que Frigg no la quería, con más razones deseaban llevársela.

Pero el rey de los dioses, Odín, negaba cualquier propuesta y/o petición de los dioses al respecto de Mayura, ella tenía una tarea muy importante en aquel mundo y esa tarea era la de ser la nueva Eva para el mundo de los humanos, Midgard. Esa explicación ya llegaría, no debía adelantarse, era una niña y su deber, ahora, era la de divertirse – según las diosas del destino, las Norns: Urd, Verdandi y Skuld –.

Sólo un Dios no se interesaba en ella, no era un tipo fiable con cualquiera y menos con los humanos, quizás sí para engañarlos ya que era un experto en la materia. También era conocido como el Dios del caos y del fuego, le temía al agua y era tildado de mujeriego ya que ninguna Diosa se salvaba de las redes de seducción de aquella deidad.

— Papi ¿Dónde está la diosa Freya? — preguntó la infante, Odín suspiró, no quitaría de su mente la idea de que él no era su padre. Pero que más, era una niña y la dejaría con aquella fantasía carente desde que había sido encontrada. Algún día aceptaría la verdad y allí iniciaría su camino al futuro.

— ¿Freya? Ella debe estar detrás de… — silenció unos momentos, Mayura no solía detestar a los dioses – para ellos no lo eran, pensaban que eran seres con poderes mágicos nada más – pero al Dios embaucador no soportaba escuchar nombrarlo, no era que no lo soportaba, no le daba importancia a él. Todo eso conducía a un círculo, porque a él tampoco le gustaba oír sobre ella, nunca la había visto ni se preocupó por ella. Y al no conocerlo, ella le quitó importancia.

— ¿Dónde está?

— Debe estar afuera…

— Ahhh — dijo sonriente, sus mejillas llevaban un pequeño sonrojo natural en ella lo cual demostraba que era una infante; caminó hacia la salida, nuevamente.

— Esa niña será un problema.

— ¿Celosa?

— No — dijo la diosa cruzándose de brazos. Odín negó con la cabeza, la expresión de la diosa no podía despedir más celos porque no podía, nada más.

La pequeña buscó a Freya, la muchacha solía jugar con ella y peinarla, arreglarle la ropa, hablarle de los demás y hacerla reír. Pero la búsqueda era difícil ya que no sabía hacia donde disparar hasta que se le prendió la lamparita y corrió hacia el bosque del que ella le contaba, a veces. Y allí estaba, era tan hermosa… rubia, cabello largo hasta por la cola, el cuerpo perfecto y un muy bonito rostro, sus ojos más claros que el cielo y una hermosa sonrisa.

Se adelantó unos pasos y se detuvo sobre estos. Freya no estaba sola, alguien la acompañaba. Era un chico y le estaba dando la espalda mientras que la diosa de la belleza y el amor le rogaba algo que no lograba entender. El muchacho le negaba rotundamente a lo que ella lloraba más. Mayura no quería verla llorar; Mayura odiaba que hicieran llorar a Freya, ella tan buena y amable.

No lo pensó que se acercó a toda carrera hacia donde ellos estaban, Freya estaba en el suelo arrodillada y llorando desconsoladamente que ni notó que la pequeña estaba a su lado ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Pero el chico si había sentido su presencia y volteó la mirada hacia la niña que se empecinaba en ofrecerle el pañuelo pero la diosa no lo notaba. Volteó completamente, de brazos cruzados y con el cejo fruncido, imponiendo miedo a la niña que ni se inmutó ante su mirada, sólo demostraba indiferencia.

¿Una niña lo estaba ignorando? ¿A él? ¿Al Dios del Caos y del Fuego? Dejó caer sus brazos hacia sus costados y siguió observando fijamente a la niña, ella le dedicó una mirada de molestia y circunstancia, propio de su inocencia al no saber como reaccionar. Pero su boca no se callaría, no.

— ¿Por qué hizo llorar a la señorita Freya? Ella es buena y dulce — poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica de su costado y mirando desafiante al joven de melena castaña corta y revuelta, ojos verdes como la esmeralda y semblante serio y seductor.

¿La niña se mostraba desafiante? Algo le sorprendió, ¿Sabría ella quién era él? Jugaría con ella, a sus encantos nadie se negaba. Se arrodilló frente a ella y con su dedo índice levantó el mentón de la niña para que sus rostros se miraran. Ella no se movió ni un poco, no expresó nada.

— Pero… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — dijo burlón, Freya no reaccionaba aún, parecía en shock mezclado con llanto, algo raro. Mayura lo miró, solamente lo miró con vacío, llegando a hacer sentir un pequeño escalofrío al intimidador.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — exigió Mayura y corrió su rostro.

— Yo soy el Dios del Caos y del Fuego, del engaño y las travesuras… también conocido como el Dios seductor y casanova.

— ¿Un playboy?

— ¿Quién te enseñó esa palabra, niñita? Es una palabra algo prohibida para tu edad. Gracias por el halago — sonrió burlón y tomó entre sus dedos el pequeño rostro de la niña —. Eres la humana…

— Si, pero ¿Eso qué importa?

— Importa mucho… tú no eres como nosotros, estás en tierra sagrada, no perteneces aquí… deberías volver a tu mundo — e hizo un ademán golpeando su puño con su mano como recordando algo —. Pero si es cierto… Midgard desapareció y tú eres la última de su especie… por culpa de sus idioteces… — rió macabramente, asustando un poco a Mayura que dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Murie…ron? — dijo temblorosa.

— Si… todos, tú tuviste suerte… si no fuera porque las Norns le dijeron a Odín que si desaparecían todos los humanos, nuestro mundo y los otros dos más caerían en un caos, peor del que se ocasionará en el futuro — rió añorando el futuro, la batalla final. El Ragnarok.

— Yo…

— ¿Tú qué? — acercó su rostro al de ella, quedando a centímetros nada más. La inspeccionó totalmente, sus ojos verdosos recorrieron de arriba abajo todo el rostro pálido y sonrojado natural que ella tenía. Miró su boca, no se negaría a algo tan pequeño e insignificante como robarle un beso.

Mayura se quedó helada, aquel hombre le estaba tocando su boca con la suya. Sentía como si le succionara, la chupara y era mojado. Le pareció asqueroso e intentó apartarse, pero él la sostenía de la cara con su mano. Era rara la sensación y un pequeño jadeo que le dolió se hizo presente al sentir que alguien, un ser extraño quisiera entrar en su boca, y lo logró. Estaba aún más mojado y le tocaba su lengua sin cuidado, como intentando atrapar la suya.

Se alejó de ella, sentía sus labios – pequeños y finos – arder e hincados. El chico se relamió los labios y con su dedo – sin quitar su mano del rostro – limpió rastros de saliva de él en los labios de la niña. Y, finalmente, quitó su mano de ella.

Se llevó las manos a la boca y se quedó impresionada, con los ojos abiertos mirándolo con miedo, con terror. Él se reía burlón. Quería llorar, pero no sabía porqué. Zamarreó a Freya y ésta la miró, Mayura tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y le transmitía miedo. La mirada de Freya miró los labios rojos de la niña y luego los giró hacia el maldito dios. Éste relamió con una sonrisa sus labios y mordió su labio inferior, sorprendiendo e indignando a la rubia.

— ¡Loki eres un maldito! ¡Por qué lo hiciste! ¡Es una niña! — y tomó a Mayura en brazos, abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello. Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, Mayura estaba asustada, el Dios había logrado su objetivo.

— Ella se lo buscó… — se puso de pie y cruzó sus brazos por debajo de su pecho. Freya se indignó aún más, cosa que a él no le importaba, con tal de quitársela de encima, no le importaba nada.

— Obtuviste lo que querías, no me acercaré más a ti… — alejándose con Mayura en brazos.

— Esa niña…

Freya volteó la mirada. Estaba furiosa por haber sido tan tonta de haberse enamorado de ese maldito ser que se aprovechaba de una indefensa criatura y que, encima, pisoteaba sus sentimientos. Él señaló a Mayura quien seguía escondida entre el cuello y los cabellos de la rubia.

— Será mía.

— Ni lo sueñes.

— Lo será y engendrará un hijo mío, nunca rompo mis promesas.

Huyó horrorizada hacia el palacio del rey de los dioses, alejándose cada vez más de él. Mayura temblaba en sus brazos, ¿había oído bien? ¿Ese hombre la quería? Pero ella… ella no quería estar con él, le daba miedo y no le inspiraba confianza alguna.

Sólo el dios supremo podría cuidar de ella hasta que llegara el día que fuera a Midgard. Y como sabía que Loki no pararía ni por cielo y tierra, creyó que sería mejor crear la vida humana para esconder a Mayura entre ellos y robarle sus memorias, eso tomaría tiempo… un año. Mientras tanto, Mayura viviría su último año, su último cumpleaños en tierra sagrada y sería enviada de vuelta al mundo del cual había sido salvada. A muchos les dolería su falta, casi seis años de su existencia en Asgard, para ellos era la alegría y la luz después de la muerte Baldur por culpa del mismo maldito que ahora la apartaban de aquel mundo. Loki.

El tiempo transcurrió. Exactamente, diez años, casi. Midgard había vuelto a la normalidad, el mundo de los humanos parecía cada vez más y más repleto de personas de distintos sexos, edades, razas y nacionalidades.

Entre ellos caminaba la única humana real y primeriza de esa nueva generación y ella parecía muy feliz en el mundo que siempre creyó suyo. Su cabello era largo y abundante, de un color extraño como el de sus ojos, pero aún así, era hermosa y resplandeciente. Su piel era nívea pero brillaba con intensidad, como si una luz de su interior sacara todo ese brillo y solía mostrarse ardiente, su piel hervía consumiéndose en un extraño y sofocante fuego que solía, por último, arder y desaparecer en su boca.

Engañosa, embustera, hermosa y amable, todo eso era Mayura Daidouji que vivía en un templo con un señor al que llamaba "padre" y que parecía ser algo cascarrabias y vidente ya que cada dos por tres un espíritu lo asechaba.

Mayura era rodeada por aquel pequeño fantasmita, su padre se palidecía cuando ella, con su envidiable naturalidad, tocaba al pequeño fantasmita en forma de malvavisco de cara chistosa y de nombre "Ecchan".

Marchaba a la escuela, corría por las calles, jugaba bromas y jadeaba en el baño muerta de calor. Esas eran las actividades de Mayura durante el día. Solía meterse en problemas y gastar dinero en helados, juegos y accesorios que la hacían verse bonita, tan sólo quería verse bien. Pero su pasión más grande eran los misterios y el ver espíritus era uno de sus más grandes misterios por resolver.

Su curiosidad seguía intacta, sus investigaciones e intentos de descubrir si los ovnis existían seguían viviendo en su corazón, latiendo fuerte hasta llenarla de millones de sensaciones de ansiedad y curiosidad en su cuerpo, viajando por cada fibra, siendo más intenso todo, más emocionante.

— ¡Fushigi Mistery! — gritó enérgica al ver una mansión abandonada al tomar otro camino – según ella, atajo… que no es – para volver a su casa y se acercó a éste, señalándolo como acusándolo de algo cuando tan sólo era una casa. Ésta chica no cambiaría por nada.

Sin importarle si se metería en problemas o lo que fuere, se adentró a la casa. Era oscura, grande y tenebrosa. Sus anteojos de espiral estaban colocados y su sonrisa de ansiedad y emoción no se podía esconder detrás de ellos.

Subió la larga escalera a paso lento y silencioso y se dirigió por los largos pasillos, caminándolos con precaución y con emoción. De todas las puertas, sólo una capturó su atención y fue la que tenía una inscripción en una lengua rara y unas iniciales en dorado.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y giró, la puerta se abrió, fue empujando lentamente y vio que todo estaba oscuro. Se divisó unos sillones enfrentados con una mesita en el centro, una biblioteca a su costado, un escritorio al final con un sillón de uno y el gran ventanal que permitía dejar verse el cielo oscuro iluminado por la gran luna roja.

Se adentró, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella sorprendiéndola. Notó que el sillón de uno estaba hacia la ventana, quería verlo, pero antes, procuró revisar los libros y cada rincón del lugar, encontrando cosas viejas.

Su curiosidad iba más allá de los límites y se acercó hacia el sillón. Se puso frente a él y vio a un hombre que observaba el afuera, insistente. Ella hizo unos pasos hacia atrás, apoyándose en el frío vidrio del gran ventanal.

El muchacho giró sus ojos hacia los de ella, enfocándose. Los truenos comenzaron a retumbar, la noche se había nublando y la lluvia caía lentamente para luego hacerlo a montones, sin piedad de quien estuviera fuera. Se asustó y giró hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda al muchacho y como su torpeza era nata, patinó y cayó. Pero no sintió un fuerte impacto, al contrario, sintió calidez y suavidad. Unos brazos la atraparon por la cintura, arrimándola más y haciendo que sintiera todo debajo de ella.

Una de las manos recorrió el vientre plano, pasó por sus pechos y se colocó en su rostro, acariciándolo, en especial a sus labios, los cuales le comenzaron a arder con tal simple tacto. Dejó caer sus delgados brazos hacia los lados del sillón, dejándose a merced de aquel magnetismo que el muchacho provocaba en ella. Bajó nuevamente su mano y la apoyó en su pecho, hizo presión hacia abajo para que se uniera más a él. Su cabello era suave y tenía un dulce aroma que se impregnó en sus fosas nasales, volviéndolo adicto a él.

Con su boca, tomó el lóbulo de la oreja derecha y lo lamió, seduciéndola en silencio, solo con actos como los masajes que hacía en su vientre, bajando hacia sus piernas y acariciándolas, adentrándose bajo su falda azul marino y frotando con fingida ansiedad las piernas. Ella se quedó quieta, no demostraría placer, no demostraría nada a aquel extraño.

Pero algo la sorprendió y fue cuando él le susurró palabras que le aturdieron el alma.

— Mayura… nos volvemos a encontrar, nadie impedirá que seas mía… nadie.

— ¿Quién eres? — girándose y sentándose sobre las piernas del muchacho. Éste la recostó sobre su pecho, acariciándole cada parte de su cuerpo, todo lo que su mano tenía alcance.

— Te borraron la memoria, Mayura.

— ¿Cómo?

— Este mundo es ficticio, nada es real… acaso, ¿no te sientes extraña en este lugar?

Los ojos de Mayura se abrieron a más no poder, ese hombre tenía razón. Ella siempre se sintió diferente, especial, única. Nadie nunca dejaba de hacer lo mismo, nadie nunca estaba con alguien, no existían los niños ya, sólo en la época en la que ella lo había sido. Faltaba algo allí, siempre pensó que su padre no era su padre, que sus amigos no eran sus amigos y los extraños y constantes sueños en un paraíso eterno le hacían sentirse pertenecida a él.

Se abrazó a aquel cuerpo fuerte y caliente, sus lágrimas empezaron a salir rápidamente. No entendía muchas cosas, pero lo que sí sabía era que no pertenecía al mundo en el que estaba.

— Si… me siento fuera.

— Porque tu mundo murió hace dieciséis años y tú eres la única sobreviviente.

— ¿La única? — cuestionó con un tono suave, la sorpresa ya no podría cautivarla más.

— Si, la única… eras el futuro de Midgard… pero por mi culpa, tuvieron que inventar esta mentira para ti, para estar protegida. Creyeron que jamás te encontraría y aquí estamos, juntos, viendo esta lluvia torrencial y relámpagos, cortesía de los Dioses Freyr y Thor — sonrió burlón. La chica levantó su rostro, encontrándose con unos ojos esmeralda que la miraban con devoción, con deseo contenido.

— Si me entrego a ti, ¿Qué ocurrirá?

— Engendrarás un hijo mío.

— No quiero.

— ¿Por qué?

— Sin amor, no quiero.

— Entiendo — y la abrazó, entendiendo el vacío que había provocado con sus palabras rudas.

— Gracias.

— ¿Huirás conmigo?

— No…

— ¿Por qué?

— Acaso, ¿nos conocemos?

— Si… yo soy tu dueño.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

— Hace diez años, yo sellé tus labios marcando que eras mía… ¿no te suelen arder los labios?

— A menudo… siento calor en mí, siento deseo, asfixia.

— Eso es porque yo te deseo… te quiero a mi lado, como mi princesa… mi esposa…

— Soy joven…

— Y yo soy un Dios…

— Moriré.

— Te daré inmortalidad.

— Soy virgen.

— Eso será parte del pasado.

— No soy especial.

— Si, lo eres.

— Por ser la única humana — dijo incrédula.

— Por ser la única a la que no he podido olvidar.

Mayura se apartó un poco más, para verlo desde arriba. Sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron fijamente. Sintió nostalgia, sintió miedo al poder reconocerlos pero sin saber cómo y por qué.

— Lo…Loki…

— Si, pequeña Mayura.

— Pero ¿Cómo?

— Favores que me debían… — acercó su mano a su rostro y le acarició con una sonrisa dulce. Acercó sus rostros y rozó sus labios, un choque eléctrico recorrió ambos cuerpos y los unió frenéticamente, desesperadamente. Se devoraban el uno al otro, se acariciaban atrevidamente, Mayura tocó el rostro perfecto del dios y el dios todo el esbelto cuerpo de la joven. Las mejillas de Mayura adaptaron un rosado carmín fuerte mientras que Loki solo sentía que su miembro se ponía duro con cada roce fuerte de labios.

Mayura tomó el lazo de su cuello y lo desató sin pensarlo, él barría con sus manos la tela de su uniforme. Separó sus labios para quitarle la blusa y lanzarla por ahí. Maravillado por el jadeo y el sonrojo de la pelirosa, tocó la piel desnuda notando que ésta ardía ante sus insistentes y atrevidas caricias. Ella colocó sus manos en la ropa de él y comenzó a tirar de ella, desarreglándola.

— Te llevaré a otro lado — sonrió Loki. Ambos se pusieron de pie y entrelazaron las dedos. Mayura no tenía nada que perder, Loki quería a Mayura bajo su cuerpo, sentir su piel, su calor.

— Loki… — se detuvo antes de entrar a la habitación a la que él la había dirigido. Él se puso frente a ella y la observó seriamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Qué será de mí?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Me quedaré sola?

Loki arqueó una ceja, la miró de arriba hacia abajo y enfocó, finalmente, sus ojos en los de ella. Le sonrió dulcemente y tomó ambas manos, llevándoselas hacia su rostro y depositó en cada uno un beso suave. Sonrió seductoramente y la llevó hacia la cama, la recostó allí y acarició su figura, su piel desnuda.

Posó su mano en el vientre plano y recorrió con sus dedos su largo, pasando por el medio de sus senos y llegando a su cuello, tomándola del rostro. Se sentó a horcajadas y unió suavemente sus labios, fue devorándola de a poco. Mordiéndole los labios con suavidad, lamiéndole insistente para poder tener acceso a su boca. Ella no reaccionaba, sólo dejaba que la besara, entreabrió sus labios y dejó entrar la ardiente lengua. La lamió por dentro, saboreándola y encontrándose con su tímida lengua, la tocó violentamente, apretando su cuerpo y tocando su lengua con la suya, logrando que gimiera en su boca.

Tomó con ambas manos sus senos aún tapados con el brasier y los apretó fuertemente. Ella dejó salir un gemido que intentó reprimir mordiendo sus labios, Loki besó su mentón, mordió parte él en el intento de besarla. Bajó sus manos hacia la falda y la deslizó lentamente, dejándola en el suelo. Miró su entrepierna y adentró su mano entre su braga color rosa pastel, acariciándola con delicadeza, logrando que ella respirara agitada y ardiera su piel cada vez más. Irguió dos de sus dedos y lo puso en la entrada, de un golpe los adentró y un grito ensordecedor salió de los labios de Mayura. Había sido muy rudo en ingreso a su sensibilidad.

El movimiento comenzó, ella movía – inconcientemente – las caderas contra sus dedos ante la sensación extraordinaria de aquel acto. Los hundió aún más profundo, Mayura gritó fuerte y él pudo sentir un impedimento que lo hizo asegurarse de la existente inocencia de la joven que por años estuvo observando, cada paso que daba, cada risa que soltaba, cada broma que hacía, cada vez que se daba placer imaginándoselo a él cuando solía aparecerse en sus sueños, ella luego perdía la razón y no recordaba nada, haciendo las cosas entrando a un tipo de trance.

Quitó el brasier y observó los pequeños senos, exprimió uno de ellos con la mano violentamente mientras el otro era mordido con suavidad, haciendo que ella se arqueara y abriera la boca sin emitir ruido alguno, sufriendo millones de sensaciones asfixiantes, dolorosas, excitantes. Mordió, succionó y lamió el pezón endurecido y colorado de la joven. Cuántas veces había esperado ese momento, verla crecer fue hermoso, fue dulce, pero se había hecho eterno, molesto. Sacó sus dedos de su interior y bajó lentamente la braga de la chica hasta lograr quitársela.

Se veía frágil, suave y tierna, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su rostro fruncido entre el dolor, la pena y el placer que se volvían insoportables e impacientes, mostrándose todos a la vez. Tenía la mirada perdida, Loki se coló entre sus ojos y la miraron profundamente, trayéndola a la realidad y sonrojándola, ¿Ella con un dios tan apuesto? ¿Por qué?

Loki se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse todo, ya era la hora, no podía esperar más. Ella estaba lista, sólo faltaba él. Volvió a ponerse encima sin aplastarla y colocó con su mano a su miembro erguido en la entrada de la feminidad. Fue lentamente entrando a ella, sintiendo estrecho su interior y mojado. Miró el rostro de la joven, estaba seria y quejosa.

No entendía, no entendía que ocurría pero el dolor en su entrepierna era insoportable, no podía comprender cómo él podía entrar y hundirse en ella. Tantas emociones encontradas que no podía demostrar ni distinguir, distinguir el dolor del placer se hacía complicado. Pero la fuerte punzada había hecho ganar al primero y unos fluidos abandonaron su cuerpo, seguramente su sangre. Se había llevado su inocencia.

Sonrió entre lágrimas, el dolor no era lo que le hacía eso, el placer tampoco, el hecho de que pudiera recordar su pasado y saber para qué ella seguía viva era lo que le afectaba. Se abrazó a Loki, se aferró a él y sintió como su hombría la embestía con fuerza, pero ella sólo podía pensar en lo que significaba eso, la unión de sus cuerpos, de su sangre, traería a una nueva vida, siendo así, su destino cumplido.

Loki besó su cuello, su hombro, su pecho mientras satisfacía su hambre de sexo, su hambre de ella, quemando así su deseo, consumiéndolo, llegando al tan detestado clímax, pero con tantas sensaciones nuevas y placenteras. Las horas habían sido siglos y creía que no sería ni la primera ni la última. Pensarían que ella no sobreviviera tantos años como él, pero en su entrega, las esencias se mezclaron y Mayura ahora era una semidiosa. No sólo por el acto del sexo, parte de su inmortalidad fue dada el día que recibió aquel beso, en la lengua de Loki se acumuló poder que fue esparcida en la boca de Mayura, así podría mantenerla a salvo.

Aunque fingiera no quererla, sabía perfectamente que ella sería de él porque así el destino lo había pactado y saberlo le daba impotencia, él quería una sorpresa y vaya sorpresa. Ahora la tenía a ella, las demás no les importaba, sólo ella y ella, ella, ella y nadie más que ella. Entregándole poder como lo hizo una vez, ahora sólo para que viva con él para siempre.

— Gracias Loki… — abrazándose aún más a él —. Gracias por elegirme — dentro suyo sintió que la semilla de la nueva vida había sido esparcida. La sonrisa de Loki fue una de alivio, la de Mayura de dicha. Ella reconstruiría el nuevo Midgard.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **_ No sé por qué, pero con el tiempo me fue gustando este one-shot... es algo raro y loco xD_

_Espero que les guste y no duden en dejar comentarios :)_


End file.
